those_nights_at_rachels_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel The Rabbit
Rachel the Rabbit is the main antagonist of Those Nights at Rachel's, and is a female animatronic rabbit at Doug's and Rachel's. Appearance She is a light grey rabbit animatronic with long, articulated bunny ears similar to Bonnie, and a large, smooth head that lacks eyebrows in any form, (as opposed to the molded ones on Pete and Bane), and features round magenta eyes with long eyelashes. Rachel's suit also features a big purple bow-tie, which is somewhat squashed by her jaw when she opens her mouth. She has a skinny, tall torso, a triangular face, three-toed paws, and thicker versions of the generic arms and legs. She seems to have her endoskeleton mouth showing in her costume mouth, as visible on-stage and in the Extras. She has two white buck teeth, and the rest of her teeth are fully visible. Rachel also has a lighter color variation of the same color as her body (which is grey) on her muzzle, inside her ears, on her stomach and under her feet. She also carries a silver and black microphone on stage similar to Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's. Rachel also has another variation of her that is extremely rare to encounter named Shadow Rachel, with a completely black body with bright white eyes and teeth similar to RWQFSFASXC in Fnaf 2. FNAF Similarities Rachel bears a strong resemblance to Bonnie from the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise as she seems to have a body identical to Freddy and Bonnie's body from FNAF, aside from the colors. Like Bonnie's bow-tie, Rachel's bow-tie gets partially crushed by her chin. The varieties in Rachel's coloration are similar to Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy from the first FNAF game. Behavior In Normal Mode, Rachel becomes active on Night 1, but is not active enough to attack until Night 2. She will start off each night on the Show Stage. She will then proceed to go to either the South Hall, Dining Area, or Arcade Room 1, and may switch between these, while not returning to the stage. She often appears silhouetted. She can sometimes be heard laughing as she moves, and has two distinctive, high-pitched laughs that are more sudden and less resonating than the ones from Doug, Pete, and Bane. The player must check the left doorway for her (and Doug), and either close it or hide under the desk when they see her, until they hear footsteps indicating she has left. if the player fails to heed these warnings, Rachel will attack them, resulting in a Game Over. Despite being the titular character, Rachel is fairly inactive in Normal Mode in terms of how often she actually visits the left office hallway. She will only approach the player once a night at most, and is most likely to do so on Night 2. On Hard Mode, however, she is about as active as Bane, approaching several times a night on early nights and two to three times on later nights. She is also much harder to find and distinguish from Doug on Harder Mode, as she is almost always silhouetted, particularly in the left door hallway. She is most often seen in Arcade Room 1, where she tends to remain for long periods of time, at least in Normal Mode. Glitches * Rachel's jumpscare, rising up in front of the player, when in the monitors or looking at the left doorway, appears glitched as so she is actually beneath or to the side of the player somehow when attacking, causing her ears to resemble Bane's horns. Her jump-scares from facing the right doorway or the back-room and when in the back-room are normal, however, and resemble Doug's heavily as she attacks from the left, just like him. ** This also happens with the Hard Mode jumpscare from the monitors or left doorway. However, Rachel is more silhouetted here, as so the jump-scare does not seem as out-of-place, but rather as her rising up and attacking while concealing most of her face. Trivia * Sometimes Shadow Rachel will appear in the office when one turn to close the curtains and has a chance of crashing your game. * Rachel is one of the only confirmed female in the game along with Shadow Rachel. The Thing has an ambiguous gender. * Rachel's inactivity in Normal Mode was not seen in the demos, in which she was nearly as active as Doug. It is also not seen in Hard Mode, where she may be considerably more active than Doug on some nights. * Rachel and Doug may not enter the left doorway at all on Night 2 in Normal Mode, often leading to Rachel not approaching at all and Doug not approaching until late in Nights 3 or 4. However, Rachel is more likely to approach than Doug on Night 2, and if one of the two approach the other usually will as well. Category:Antagonists